


Ten First Meetings

by MrRigger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Ten ways Riley and Maya meet for the very first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at when the last fic was posted* Eesh. Sorry guys. I keep starting stuff and never finishing it, but I got this one squared away. Enjoy!

1 - Coffee Shop

“Can I get you anything?” Riley asked. A cute blonde had been occupying one of their prime tables for more than half an hour and hadn't ordered so much as a coffee, even though she had papers spread all over everything.

Maya shook her head. “No, I'm good.”

“You know, if you're going to be in here, you really should order something. Ooh, the danishs are really good today, you should try one of them.”

“I’m good, really. Just waiting on someone.”

Riley frowned. “I really hate to ask this, but can you wait for her somewhere else? It's just, we're getting close to a busy time and you're taking up a table that paying customers could be using.”

“I never said I was waiting for a her, Riley.”

Riley hesitated. “Lucky guess. And I never told you my name.”

Maya smirked and pointed. “Name tag. And ask your manager if you're really worried about me sitting here. I think she'll let me get away with it. She's my mom.”

“How about I ask the owner what she thinks instead? She's my mom.”

Maya considered that. “Then it appears we're at a stalemate.”

Riley narrowed her eyes. “So it appears.”

“If I buy a cup of coffee, will you leave me alone?”

“For a while.”

“Fine. Cup of coffee, please.”

Riley disappeared and returned with Maya’s coffee quickly. “Ooooh, that's good stuff,” Maya admitted as she sipped it.

“If you're Katy’s your mom, that must make you Maya.”

“What about it?” Maya asked defensively. 

“She really loves you. She talks about you all the time.”

“I hear that's what moms do.”

“She never mentioned how cute you were, though.”

That brought Maya up short. “W-what?”

“She's always talking about how great an artist you are, but she never told me you were as cute as a puppy kissing a bunny.”

Riley tapped the coffee cup, and Maya noticed the number written on the side. “Call me.”

0oOo0 

2 - Candy Striper

Maya set her phone down when a head poked in her room. A pretty brunette with long brown hair looked back at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just needed to do a few things, but I can come back…”

“No, no, that’s fine, do whatever you need to do.”

The girl walked in and Maya’s eyes widened. The brunette was wearing a red and white candy striper outfit, like she was in a movie or something. She had long tanned legs and Maya forced herself to look away before she got caught staring.

“I, uh, didn’t realize the uniform was still a thing?”

The girl smiled. “I like to think playing into the cliche puts people at ease. Something reassuring, you know? Riley Matthews, hospital volunteer, at your service.”

“Maya. Maya Hart.”

“Nice to meet you, Maya. What do they have you in for?” Riley’s smile made her eyes crinkle, and Maya’s heart melted just a little bit.

“My stepdad made dinner, where we discovered that the chicken in the back of the fridge really was that old, so we all got food poisoning, and when I didn’t get better, my parents brought me in so I could find out that I had appendicitis.”

Riley winced. “Ouch.”

“No kidding. But as long as the doctor’s not lying, I’ll be out of here in a few hours.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I came in when I did. I’d hate to have missed you.”

“Gotta admit, the whole candy striper thing is making me feel better.”

Riley preened. “Thanks. Not everybody appreciates it.”

“I don’t see why not. Seeing you in the recovery room would get anybody up and moving.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I’m actually a little worried about what’ll happen when I get home. Can I count on you to make me feel better again if I relapse?”

Riley giggled. “Are you hitting on me while you’re still in the hospital?”

“I have to. You’re too pretty to wait until I’m released.”

Riley blushed and fluttered her eyelashes. “Stop it, you.”

“You know I make this hospital bed look good.”

“Well, I was thinking that if you look this good after surgery, I'd love to see you when you put some effort in.”

“How about I put some effort in Friday night?”

Riley lowered her voice. “Then I’d have to give you some more… personal attention.”

“Seven ‘o clock?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’m curious to see what you look like out of the uniform.”

Riley blushed but still eyed Maya. “Play your cards right, and you might just find out Friday night.” Before Maya could respond, Riley was up and out the door. She gave a parting wave. “See you then…”

“Out of the uniform?” Maya wondered aloud, then shuddered in anticipatory realization. “Oooohhhoooo…”

0oOo0

3 - Tutoring

“Hey, you’re Riley Matthews, right?”

Riley managed a weak nod, which she thought was quite respectable considering she was cornered in the girl’s locker room by one of the toughest girls in school.

“Right,” her captor drawled. “Maya Hart. You’re supposed to be some kinda super genius or something, huh?”

Riley rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t call myself a super genius, not like Farkle or Smackle, but I am in the running for valedictorian. It’s mostly because of the more subjective classes, because they still default to science and logic, which isn't necessarily the best way to think in English or classes like that, but-”

“All I need to know is if you're smart or not.”

Riley gulped. “I've had straight A’s since elementary school.”

“That'll work. I need your help.”

Riley squared her shoulders. “I'm not going to do your homework for you, even if you could probably bend me into a pretzel.”

Maya’s eyes flashed with irritation. “Hey! I didn’t ask you to do my homework for me, and I wasn’t going to. Got it?”

Riley gulped. “Got it. So, um, what do you want?”

“Mr. Diaz recommended you as a tutor.”

“Is that all? You know there’s a whole after school tutoring program that’d probably be better.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got a bad reputation to uphold.”

“Oh.”

“So I need someone who can tutor me and keep their mouth shut.”

“I’m great at keeping my mouth shut, I can do it all day long, you don’t have to worry about me telling anybody I’m tutoring you, cause they call me Tight Lipped Matthews, that’s what they say. They say, ‘There goes Tight Lipped Matthews, she never says nothing to nobody, I wonder what’s going on in her mind? I bet she’s got all kinds of secrets up in her head, but nobody will ever know, cause she knows how to keep her mouth shut.’”

“Uh-huh. Well, I’m sold. What’s this going to cost me?”

“Cost you?”

“I don’t expect you to do this for free, what do you want?”

“Hmm, how about… a date?”

“What?!”

Riley shrugged. “I’ve seen you looking when I change for gym, and I’ve kinda been looking too, if I’m being honest, and I think we should get to know each other better, so that’s what I want. A date.”

“A date.”

“If it doesn’t got well, we’ll figure something out, and if it does go well, then we can negotiate more fun payments.” Riley gave an over the top waggle of her eyebrows.

Maya rolled her eyes. “Fine, deal. Just so long as you remember to not tell anybody about this.”

0oOo0

4 - Stood Up

Maya checked her watch for the third time in the last ninety seconds. She knew she looked like a loon, but her date was supposed to be here more than forty-five minutes ago, and she was still sitting there alone.

No, she didn't look like a loon, she looked like a loser. A loser who couldn’t get their date to show up. A loser who had to tell the waiter ‘five more minutes’ a dozen times already. She could feel the eyes watching her, judging her. She glowed red at the thought, angry that this was happening, embarrassed that these people saw her reacting, which just fed into her anger again.

She was going to kill her date. And she was going to kill Farkle for setting it up.

Maya took a minute to finish her water and compose herself. She was going to walk out with her head held up high, screw what everybody else thought. And if she was going to drown her sorrows in ice cream and Red Planet Diaries, then none of these people would ever know it.

Just as she was getting ready to leave, somebody stopped by her table. “Oh, peaches, I’m so sorry!” the person cried dramatically. “There was a terrible accident, it shut down traffic for blocks, there was no way to get here any faster, trust me. But I’ll make it up to you, I swear!”

Maya stared at the newcomer, uncomprehending. She was tall, with long brown hair and a smile that made Maya’s anger bleed away. “Just go with it,” she mumbled through her teeth.

“Well, I guess you’ll never make it up to me if I don’t let you sit down,” Maya said finally, knowing her voice would carry. The stranger took the opposite seat and everybody focused on their own meals, the entertainment over.

“I saw what was going on, and I couldn’t let that happen, so thanks for going along with it.”

“Hey, you’re the one saving me here, not the other way around. Who are you, anyways? Because I know you aren’t who I’m supposed to be meeting. You’re too female for that.”

That brought her savoir up short. “Oh, well, in that case, we can give it a few minutes to look good, then we can leave and both go our separate ways.”

Maya paused then shook her head slightly. “No, no, it’s okay. You should stay, I mean, you’re doing this, and I’m… it’s okay. We should order something.” She waved for Gary, her waiter, who was totally getting a killer tip for being so nice.

The smile was back, and Maya set her hand on the table, not even an inch from the other girl’s. “In that case,” she inched closer and started playing with Maya’s fingers. “It’s Riley, Riley Matthews.”

“Well, Riley Riley, I’m Maya.”

0oOo0

5 - Catering Gig

Riley sighed and set her fork down on her plate. She knew how important it was to her mom, but she still hated coming to parties at Elliott, Brown, & Montgomery. It was always the same boring people, telling the same boring stories, and laughing at the same boring jokes.

Needless to say, Riley was bored.

There were a few other people her age, but they were all giant jerk faces who hated fun and sunshine and there was no way Riley would ever hang out with them.

Struck with the need to get out of the room, she stood up suddenly, only to hit the waitress passing behind her. She knocked the tray over, spilling drinks all down the front of her dress.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Riley apologized immediately.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” the waitress reassured. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, but I think my dress is done for,” Riley said, looking down her front.

The waitress grimaced. “Oh, honey, come with me, quick.” She led Riley out of the main room and into the service hallway. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Oh, wow, you really got me good,” Riley remarked as she realized just how wet she was.

“Yeah, I know, and I’m super sorry,” the waitress said, her hands full of salt shakers and club soda. “Here, salt to soak up the wine, club soda to lift it out of the fabric. Um, I guess you’re gonna have to… you know what, just lay down on that table.”

“Do what now?”

“Well, your other option is to strip down so we can work on the dress that way.”

Riley blushed bright red and hopped up on the table. “This is not how I expected the night to go,” she murmured.

The waitress was steadily pouring salt and club soda over Riley’s prone body. “You and me both. This was just supposed to be a side gig to make a little money for my mom’s birthday. Now I’ve ruined your dress and that means there’s a good chance I’m fired.”

Riley gasped. “No way, I’ll stand up for you! I stood up too quickly, and bumped into you, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Hopefully the boss agrees.”

“I won’t let you get fired. I’ll stage a one woman sit in if I have to,” Riley declared.

The waitress chuckled. “I’m sure it won’t come to that.”

“Thanks for helping me get cleaned up,” Riley said after a moment.

“It’s the least I can do since I’m the one who got you wet in the first place.”

Riley blushed again. “Oh, wow…” she murmured. “Are you flirting with me?”

The waitress froze. “Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sure you’re not going to want anything to do with me after I dumped wine all over your head.”

“No, no… I mean, it’s okay. I wouldn’t mind if you were flirting with me.” Riley paused. “Though if you’re going to flirt with me, I should probably know your name.”

The waitress smiled. “Maya Hart.”

Riley returned the smile. “Riley Matthews. And you know, you may not have made the best first impression, but since you helped clean me up, and you got me out of that party, I think you’re up overall.”

“I’m up?”

Riley nodded. “Just keep blotting the club soda. You have nice hands.”

Maya tensed as she realized just what her hands were doing. Her face turned red, but her hands stayed right where they were.

0oOo0

6 - Art Show

“Are you Maya Hart?”

Maya nearly leapt out of her skin as someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. “Who’s asking?” she snapped once her pulse dipped below two hundred.

“Riley Matthews,” her attacker said, hand outstretched to shake. Maya stared at it long enough for Riley to get the hint, and when it was still there, she rolled her eyes and shook it. And if she couldn’t help but notice how amazingly soft Riley’s hands were, that wasn’t her fault, it was just natural.

“What do you want, Riley Matthews?” Maya asked coldly.

“Okay then, we can get right down to business, no need for pleasantries, even though they are, by definition, pleasant…” Riley trailed off for a moment. “I want to buy one of your paintings.”

“Really?”

“It’s simply perfect, I must have it!” Riley announced pretentiously, nose up in the air. Maya snorted and Riley’s composure broke. Her face split into a wide smile and she grabbed Maya’s hands. “But seriously, it’s really great and I want it.”

Maya was still taken aback by her enthusiasm. “Okay, wow. Um, which painting did you want to buy? Kinda new at this part.”

“I want the purple cat.”

“The what now?”

“The painting with the purple cat.”

“No, I heard that, I’m just still confused. I didn’t paint any purple cats.”

“The info card said you did.”

“The info card must be wrong.”

Riley heaved out a sigh. “It’s right over here, let me show you.” Without letting go of her hand, Riley took off for the other section of the show.

Maya wished she could say she stood her ground, or just let herself be pulled along, but sadly, that wasn’t the case. With the grip Riley’s soft hand had on hers, Maya was pretty sure she couldn’t get away even if she had wanted to, which was how she was nearly pulled off her feet.

Riley stopped suddenly, and Maya crashed into her. “See? Purple cat painting.”

Maya looked at the painting before scowling. “Okay, fine, I see the purple cat. I don’t know how it got there, and it wasn’t my intention when I was painting, but I see it. I just can’t believe this is even up here, it wasn’t supposed to be hung.”

Riley gasped. “What? Why not?”

Maya huffed. “Because it’s the worst thing I’ve made in the past, I don’t know, forever? I can’t stand this thing.”

“Then you won’t mind if I buy it,” Riley reasoned.

“But all of my other stuff is better, why wouldn’t you want one of those instead?”

“Because I like this one. Isn’t art supposed to be subjective?”

“Not that subjective, because that is an objectively bad painting.”

“Maybe I like having bad paintings on my wall. They’re great conversation starters.”

“Good art does the same thing, but it’s nice to look at every day.”

“And I think this would be nice to look at every day.”

“Then I think you should seriously consider seeing a doctor about your eyes.”

Riley paused for a second to think. “How about this?” she said finally. “You sell me the painting, and I’ll let you come over and tell me all about how bad my taste in art is.”

Maya glanced at the painting and shuddered. “If that painting is an example of what you like, I think seeing what’s on your walls would drive me insane. How about instead, I sell you the painting, and you let me take you to a museum and give you an education on actual good art.”

Riley mulled it over. “Well, it’ll be tougher to seduce you in the middle of a museum, but I think I’m up to the challenge.”

“What?”

“What?”

“What’d you just say?”

“Nothing. How much for the painting again?”

0oOo0 

7 - Morning After

Riley squinted her eyes against the sun as she woke up. Her head was pounding, and her whole body was sore, but in a good way, like after a great workout felt sometimes. It took a few more minutes of coaxing her eyes to stay open, but Riley was finally able to wake up for real.

The posters on the wall were new, though, and those weren’t her clothes piled up in the corner. And the bed was on the wrong side of the room.

This was someone else’s room.

Normally, this wasn’t a great feat of logic, but in her state, Riley felt it was equivalent to something really tough.

She’d come up with a better analogy when her head stopped throbbing.

In yet another amazing logical leap, Riley connected the strange room and the pleasant soreness and concluded that she went home with someone the night before.

Take that, Critical Thinking 102.

Riley slipped on her panties and grabbed a big shirt from the floor. It didn’t smell, which was better than she could boast at the moment, and seemed like a sleep shirt anyways.

Venturing out of the bedroom, Riley recognized the standard cookie cutter dorm common room as the one belonging to her college. That was reassuring, at least. No ride of shame on the subway or snide comments from cabbies.

The smell of coffee started a campaign against the pounding in her head, and Riley looked beseechingly at the other occupant of the room.

She jerked her chin at the tiny kitchen area. “Cups are in there, toilet’s in that door if you need to puke. I know it made me feel better.”

Riley had the coffee poured almost before the sentence was over. “Thank you so much…” she trailed off as she realized she didn’t know the other girl’s name.

“Maya,” her host supplied. “You?”

“Riley,” she croaked. It felt like there was a desert in her mouth, and she nearly sent herself into a coughing fit trying to clear her throat.

Maya tapped through her phone. “Well, Riley’s definitely a better name than Rokw2ttyyyyyyyy.”

Riley took a long sip off her coffee. Nope, still didn’t make sense. “Huh?”

“That’s what you saved your contact info under last night,” Maya showed her the screen. “I’m gonna bet your number doesn’t really have thirteen digits either.”

Riley shook her head, then stopped. Bad idea. No shaking of the head. “That doesn’t sound right. Ask me again in a few minutes.”

They sat in silence for a little while, sipping their coffee and trying not to move. Anything to keep their headaches from getting worse.

“What do you remember from last night?” Maya asked finally.

Riley thought about it. Last night was a complete and total blur. “I was going to go to a party, and Farkle said we should do a little pre-gaming.”

“Yeah, Lucas got me pretty trashed before I ever got to the party too,” Maya offered.

“I don’t really remember much of anything after I got there. You?”

Maya shook her head. “Not after I cleaned up at beer pong, and that was pretty early on.”

“I don’t normally do this, if that helps. I mean, there must have been a real connection last night if I went home with you. I wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t.”

“Connections… aren’t really something I do…” Maya admitted. Riley tried to hide her disappointment, and failed miserably. Stupid hangover. “But it might be nice to try something new for a change.”

Riley let that sink in. “So you’d be up for breakfast?”

Maya glanced at the clock. “I think it’s more like brunch at this point.”

Riley shrugged. “So you’d be up for a shared meal of unspecified title?”

Maya grinned.

0oOo0

8 - Pizza Delivery

Maya scowled as she exited the apartment building. She hated prank calls. Hated them with the passion of ten thousand burning suns.

She was so distracted by her irritation that she nearly tripped over a girl sitting on the bottom step. Her face was red and blotchy, and it was obvious she’d been crying.

“Hey, what’s going on, are you okay?” she asked before she could stop herself. Why’d she say anything? She lived her life by a policy of not getting involved, and this was definitely getting involved.

The girl sniffled and wiped her face. “I just walked in on my boyfriend cheating on me,” she managed to say. “Ex-boyfriend, now, I guess.”

“What an idiot,” Maya said. “Sure, blue ain’t exactly your color, but he must be a moron to think he could do better.”

The furrowed brow looked so cute Maya’s heart skipped a beat. “My shirt’s purple.”

“Yeah, but you’re feeling blue, and I can tell it’s not your best look.” Maya looked her up and down appraisingly. “You seem more like the golden ray of sunshine type to me.”

She sniffed again and hiccuped, and even if it was gross, it was worth it for the tiny smile Maya got in return.

“Thank you,” the crying girl said, and it was heartbreaking how sincere it sounded. “You don’t even know me, and you’re… thank you.”

“Call me Maya,” she said as she sat down on the steps.

“Riley.”

“Well, Riley, it seems like we’re in luck. When I’m feeling down, I just want to drown my feelings in junk food, and my last run of the night turned out to be a fake order, so since I’m going to end up paying for it anyways, what do you say to sharing this pizza with me?”

“Oh, that’s not-”

“It’s stuffed crust~,” Maya sing-songed.

“Gimme.” Riley didn’t waste any time, diving into the box and stuffing her face with pizza.

“Whoa, slow down honey. Don’t want to make yourself sick.”

“Can’t feel worse.”

Maya knew that feeling. “You say that, but you’ll regret it when you’re puking your guts out later on.”

Riley didn’t have anything to say to that, but Maya did notice the pizza disappearing at a slightly slower pace.

Half the pizza was gone when Maya finished her first slice, and Riley was definitely slowing down. She closed the box and grabbed Riley’s attention. “You wanna get out of here? Crying on your ex’s stoop isn’t going to have a good ending, trust me. Best case scenario, he comes down and you two get in a fight where everybody can see.”

Riley’s eyes hit the ground. “I’m sure you’ve got things to do…”

Maya stopped that line of thought cold. “I’ve got to go clock out, but after that my only plans involved a pint of brownie blast ice cream and Amy Poehler. I’m binging Parks and Rec again.”

Riley let out a watery laugh. “I love Parks and Rec.”

Maya stood up and held out her hand. “Then come with me. I’ve got some leftover birthday cake I can share too. What do you say, sunshine?”

There was a long beat, where Maya thought she made a mistake, then Riley smiled and took her hand. And all Maya could see was gold.

0oOo0 

9 - Elevator

“Hold the door!” Riley called as she rushed for the elevator. She barely made it in before the doors closed. She hit the button for the top floor, not noticing it was already lit. She frowned at the other occupant of the elevator. “Didn’t you hear me?” she demanded.

The blonde smirked. “Sure. Just didn’t care.”

Riley narrowed her eyes. “That’s terrible karma.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure.”

Unaccustomed to being so clearly dismissed, Riley huffed and turned away. The silence was awkward as she watched the numbers light up in sequence. Then disaster struck.

The elevator jerked and groaned, and Riley had to take a step to avoid falling over. With a whining screech, the elevator ground to a stop.

“That’s just perfect. The elevator stops, and I’m stuck with a rude jerk who can’t even be bothered to hold the door like a decent person.” Riley shot a glare to her right, only for her mouth to drop open in shock.

The calm, cool, collected jerk from before was gone, replaced by panic and shallow breathing. “Oh no, are you okay?” Riley asked.

She shook her head quickly. “I, uh, I don’t like small spaces,” she mumbled.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Riley said reassuringly. “I’m here, and nothing’s going to happen. Pay attention to me, and you’ll be fine. What’s your name?”

“Maya,” the girl said, her face growing redder and her shoulders hunching in on her.

“Okay Maya, I want you to breathe.” Riley grabbed Maya’s hand and knelt down as Maya sank to a seated position against the wall. “I’m going to do it with you. Take a deep breath in,” Riley sucked in air, “hold it, three, two, one, blow it out.”

Maya tried to breathe with her, but she couldn’t. She looked down and Riley caught her chin with her hand. She lifted it up and the two locked eyes. “Just try to stay with me. Deep breath, hold it, three, two, one, and out.”

It took a few more repetitions before Maya could follow along, and Riley kept her gaze locked on Maya. “Look at me, Maya, stay right here. Nothing is going to hurt you, I’m right here with you. Can you talk to me?”

Maya nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Okay, talk to me. Tell me about yourself.”

“I’ve got the greatest girlfriend ever.”

Riley faltered. “Oh yeah? What makes her great?”

“She’s beautiful, and kind, and way too good for me. She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“That’s… that’s great, Maya. I’m sure she’s lucky to have you.”

“Thanks. You’d love her if you ever met her. She’s basically a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.”

Riley smiled. “She sounds great. Hold on, do you hear that?”

“Are you okay in there?” a voice called from outside the elevator. “We’re getting the doors open, just hang on for a few more minutes!”

“Hear that, Maya? We’ll be out of here in no time.”

0oOo0

10 - Dance Club

Maya saw her from across the crowded club. She was swaying to the music, moving along with every note, and it was casting a spell that Maya was happily falling under.

“Hey, Farkle!” she half-yelled over the music. Maya pointed to the temptress ruling the dance floor. “Who’s that girl over there?”

Farkle looked around, and sighed when he followed her finger. “You know who that is, Maya.”

“Never seen her before. I would remember.”

“You two have a problem,” Farkle said before returning to the task of trying to flag down a bartender.

“Dammit Farkle, just tell me who she is so I can go over and introduce myself.”

Farkle shook his head. “I’m not going to enable this behavior anymore.”

“A real friend would help me.”

“A real friend would tell you when enough is enough, and it’s been enough for a while now.”

“Jerk.”

“I can live with that.”

Maya huffed and started working her way through the dance floor. She slid in beside the angel and brushed up against her. The brunette spun around in a move that looked planned and natural in the same moment, and she smiled at her. Maya smiled back and inched closer, ghosting her fingertips over her hips. The siren’s hands traced up her body and over her head, before falling down to rest on Maya’s shoulders.

“Maya, Riley, we gotta go.” Lucas’s voice ripped them out of the zone.

“Riley? Is that your name?”

“Lucas? How do you know this girl, and why haven’t you introduced me?”

“Are you two kidding me with this?” Lucas looked more exasperated than any time other than when they got him arrested for taking a picture sitting on the Charging Bull statue on Broadway. “Maya, Riley, Riley, Maya. You had a great meet cute and it’s a love story that’ll be told for generations, now we need to get out of here. Zay’s been running his mouth and I can’t fight the whole bar at once.”

“Dammit Zay!” Maya stomped her foot.

Lucas wasn’t impressed. “You two wrap this up, I’m going to find Farkle and meet you out front. Chop chop!”

Maya sighed. “Guess this one’s a bust.”

Riley shrugged. “Looks like. Wanna try again next week?”

“Zay wants to go to that jazz thing.”

“Oh yeah.”

“We could do the ‘There’s no chairs left, can I share your table?’ bit if you want to.”

“Ooh, that sounds fun.” Riley tangled her fingers in Maya’s hair and looked over her shoulder at the door. “We should probably go. This one was no good from the start.”

“Can you believe Farkle didn’t play along?”

“Lucas was no help either.”

“We’re gonna have to get back at them.”

Smackle appeared out of the crowd in front of them. “Will you two cease the endless lovey-dovey malarky and get a move on? We took a vote, Zay’s going to sleep it off on your couch.”

“What?”

“Unfair!”

Smackle was unrepentant. “Not my problem. We’re leaving.”

“Alright, we’re coming.”

Maya leaned over and spoke right into Riley’s ear. “You know, if we keep him awake with sex noises all night, Zay will refuse to sleep on our couch ever again.”

Riley turned red and gaped in shock. “Maya, that’s-”

“A great idea, I know.”

“That’s not what I was going to say!”

Maya grinned. “Does that mean you don’t want to do it?”

“I- That is- Let’s just get home first."

**Author's Note:**

> Riley and Maya are totally the biggest dorks in love, and would totally arrange different meet cutes on purpose, because that is what dorks in love do. Riley's more enthusiastic, but Maya loves it too, she just doesn't like admitting it.
> 
> Inspiration taken from Jon Pardi's "Head Over Boots", specifically the line "Act like we never met before for fun". One line from one song and I end up with ten scenarios and 5200 words.


End file.
